


Cynthia´s Okay with the Gay Thing

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Arguments, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: Cynthia thinks Francis is gay. Francis tries to prove he´s not.
Relationships: Francis Wilkerson/Cynthia Sanders
Kudos: 6





	Cynthia´s Okay with the Gay Thing

¨So you´re Cynthia,¨ Francis plopped down on the couch next to the brunette.

Cynthia looked away from the television towards him. ¨Yes, I am. Who are you?¨

¨Francis, Malcolm´s--¨

¨Ohh, so you are Francis! Malcolm has told me all about you! He really likes you, you know. Not in a gay way or anything, he just does. You know. Like you. By the way I am cool with the whole gay thing. There is this guy at school named Dabney, and I am pretty sure--¨

¨Wait, Malcolm told you I´m gay?¨ Francis was somewhat bewildered.

¨Yeah, but do not worry about it, I am fine with that kind of thing--like I was saying, Dabney--¨

¨I´m not gay!¨ 

Cynthia cocked her head. ¨What do you mean? Of course you are, look at you!¨ She waved a hand up and down.

¨What do you mean, ´look at me´?! I told you, I´m not gay! Jesus, you are such a child, just assuming--¨

¨Well for starters, you _look _gay. Mischevious smile, skinny, curly hair--¨

¨Curly hair?! Curly hair doesn´t make you gay!¨

Cynthia smiled. ¨On you, it does.¨ She sighed, leaning back against the couch and crossing her legs. ¨Besides, you do not even look like you have ever kissed a girl, you would be too scared to try, I am sure.¨

¨I have kissed girls! Lots of girls! _Hundreds _of girls!¨ he exclaimed.

¨He´s not lying,¨ someone said. Both of them turned around, slightly startled. Dewey stood behind the couch, body slightly turned away as if he had only stopped to make a comment. He licked his fudgesicle. ¨He´s kissed tons of girls. They used to sneak around at night, and then Francis would go and wrestle them in the garage.¨

Francis let out a slight laugh. ¨Wrestle them? Don´t you mean--¨ he paused. ¨Wait, how old are you?¨

¨Seven,¨ Dewey said with another lick. His lips were smeared with chocolate, but his tongue was bright blue, indicating he had probably had another popsicle earlier.

¨Okay then, buddy, I sure was wrestling them!¨ Francis smacked him on the back slightly.

¨This is boring. I´m leaving.¨ Dewey went out the door, leaving a sticky trail of chocolate drips on the carpet.

¨See?! That proves it. I´m not gay.¨ Francis said, crossing his arms.

¨I am still not sure I believe you. How do I know they were not boys you were sneaking around with? Dewey would not have been able to tell the difference in the dark and besides, even if you were straight I´m sure you would be too scared to even kiss a girl.¨ Cynthia smirked at him.

¨Scared?! Scared to--you know what, I´m not even going to have this conversation with you. You´re what, ten years old?¨

¨I´m twelve--¨

¨Well I´m sixteen, therefore I´m smarter, and my brain is more developed, and you couldn´t possibly comprehend how _straight _I am! Goodbye!¨ Francis stood up with a humph, and began to walk away when he heard something.

¨...scared...¨ Francis wasn´t even sure what the beginning or end of that sentence was, but he knew that in seconds, he was back over on the couch, hands on her cheeks and tongue in her mouth. 

The kiss lasted for less than ten seconds before Cynthia pulled away quickly. ¨What the hell was that?!¨

Francis didn´t answer.

¨You know, you´re cute and all, but you´re my friend´s brother and you´re four years older than me, and--¨ Before she could even finish her sentence, Francis´ lips were on hers again. She struggled a bit at first, but eventually gave up and sat limply on the couch as Francis kissed her.

He pulled back. ¨You didn´t like that?¨ She didn´t meet his gaze. ¨Tell me you didn´t like that, and I won´t do it again.¨ She said nothing.

Francis sighed, and started to pull back. Cynthia looked at him for a second, before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. Francis met her gaze afterwards, and she leaned back farther into the old couch, Francis going with her, lips meeting again.

Suddenly the door opened, the two splitting apart quickly, and Dewey ran in screaming, chocolate all over his face and Reese following, wiffleball bat in hand, screaming, ¨DEWEY GET BACK HERE! I´M JUST TRYING TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU!¨

They were eventually out of the room, and Francis and Cynthia looked at each other. Cynthia smiled, shrugged, and stood, walking out the door and going home, leaving Francis kneeling on the floor behind her.


End file.
